HAND PORN
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Stiles a besoin de ce boulot, il était fait pour, il le savait. Il ferait tout pour le lui prouver... Vraiment tout. PPWP


Disclaimer : Mr Jeff David est le seul à nous sortir des épisodes WTF moi je ne fais que lui piquer ses personnages pour des histoires dont je ne tire aucun profit... Hormis une satisfaction personnelle)

Résumer : Stiles a besoin de ce boulot, il était fait pour, il le savait. Il ferait tout pour le lui prouver... Vraiment tout. PPWP

Rating : M, Lim-on, ceci est un PPWP : Presque Porn Witout Plot (Presque Porn Sans Scénario)

SuperBêta : Mes bêtas lectrices : TheCrasy & Bruniblondi (sans elles, j'aurai jamais osé poster #TooMuchShameForMe) et ma Bêta correctrice Voidonce Merci BIIIICOUP les filles ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous :coeur:

Note de l'auteuse : Hello mes petites saucisses dorées ! Me voici là pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ou bien, vous donner cet OS. Donc à la base c'est un cadeau pour ma petite Crasy :recoeurpourelle: ça aurai dû être une surprise, mais comme je lui dis tout elle a déjà lu hahahaha ! Donc je le poste quand même, j'espère que ça vous plaira :clind'œilsuggestif :

Bonne lecture !

[HAND PORN]

Peter Hale avait vraiment besoin de sang neuf, mais après toute la médiocrité qui était passée dans son bureau, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. La nouvelle génération était vulgaire et manquait cruellement de charisme. Tous ceux qui étaient venus pour l'entretien savaient manier, mais aucun n'avait eu assez de magnétisme face à la caméra pour retenir son intérêt. Il était entouré de médiocrité, et il commençait clairement à désespérer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renoncer pour aujourd'hui, il se dirigea vers la caméra qui avait filmé les rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait enfin à appuyer sur le bouton pour mettre fin à l'enregistrement, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur sa secrétaire dont les formes généreuses n'étaient que peu cachées.

-Je suis désolée monsieur Hale. Je lui ai dit que vous ne preniez plus de rendez-vous, mais il a insisté, et il a dit qu'il vous connaissait. Je...

Peter la fit taire d'un signe de main, concentré à sentir l'air pour savoir quelle était cette personne. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut l'odeur sucrée qui avait une pointe médicamenteuse. Ainsi sa couverture était grillée...

-Faites-le entrer.

-Bien monsieur.

La blonde avait dit cela en laissant transparaître la surprise de cette décision, mais Peter ne commenta pas. Il était vrai qu'il avait plutôt tendance à renvoyer les gens sur les roses. Surtout qu'il était déjà vingt-et-une heures. Pas une heure pour avoir des entretiens d'embauches, diront certains, mais lui n'en avait cure.

Peter alla s'installer sur son large fauteuil. Il ne savait pas trop ce que venait faire cette personne ici, mais il était impatient d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le bêta eut un sourire moqueur quand il le vit passer le seuil de sa porte. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi débraillé, pourtant il avait un don pour s'habiller relativement mal, combinant régulièrement l'orange et le bleu par exemple. Qui combine ces deux couleurs ? Il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être daltonien. Par chance pour sa rétine, il lui avait épargné cela aujourd'hui, mais porter un jogging ample et un tee-shirt informe n'était pas la chose la plus classe.

En fait, le jeune homme s'était habillé comme s'il avait décidé de venir sur un coup de tête. Ce qui devait très certainement être le cas au vue de ses cheveux décoiffés, qui tombaient sur son visage à la peau pâle et parsemée de grains de beauté.

Peter, pas décidé pour un sou à prendre la parole, continuait de fixer celui qui était nul autre que le fils du Shérif Stilinski.

Stiles était de toute évidence stressé : il croisait ses doigts entre eux sans même s'en rendre compte et il puait le stress à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, fixant Peter comme s'il était un monstre, ce qui était peut-être un peu le cas. Un sourire diabolique transforma son visage à ce constat. Cela sembla décider Stiles qui prit enfin la parole :

-Joli bureau.

Le patron le fixa, le regard blasé, l'air de dire « Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu ne l'as même pas regardé. »

-Oui, bon heu... J'ai vu l'annonce sur internet, je viens postuler pour le job.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, tu sais qu'il faut être majeur pour ce genre de boulot ?

Peter avait dit cela sur un ton clairement moqueur, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son interlocuteur, faisant en même temps disparaître toute trace de stress dans l'air, la remplaçant par de la détermination pure.

-Je veux bien croire que tu étais bourré à l'aconit pour mon anniversaire mais tu étais bien là, pour le malheur des invités.

Ce fut au tour de Peter de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas tant bu que cela ce soir-là et ce n'était définitivement pas de sa faute si l'aconit de Lydia était fort. Et puis il n'avait rien fait de compromettant : Il n'avait tué personne, il en était sûr, il avait vérifié. Il s'était contenté de faire des photos compromettantes de ceux qui partaient, de temps en temps, dans les chambres d'amis. De plus il avait supprimé les photos, il n'était pas un voyeur. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il leur avait dit quand il avait été découvert.

-Écoute Stiles, je suis désolé, mais ça ne va juste pas être possible. Ton père est le shérif, et puis de toutes façons tu n'as clairement pas le profil que je recherche. Et ça, même sans poursuivre notre entretien, je le sais.

Le visage de Stiles rougit de colère à l'entente de ces paroles, mais s'accentua surtout quand il vit le regard de Peter le toiser de haut en bas, avec son œil critique. Il savait en venant, qu'il devrait faire face à ce genre de problème, mais il avait besoin de ce boulot, et il était fait pour ça : il le savait. Son boulot de danseur au Jungle lui avait prouvé qu'il avait un don pour ce genre de job, même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, il le savait.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte mais ne fit pas un pas de plus. Peter, de son fauteuil ne voyait qu'une de ses mains passer distraitement sur sa nuque, l'autre était cachée devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, planté devant la porte. Peter se redressa alors dans son siège et prit une inspiration pour tenter de sentir l'état d'esprit de l'hyperactif. Il fut surpris de sentir toujours autant de détermination, il ne pensait pas qu'il insisterait.

Tout perdu à sa surprise, et concentré sur son odorat, Peter n'entendit pas le bruit de frottement du tissu qui venait de Stiles. Par contre, il sursauta presque de surprise quand il sentit l'odeur d'excitation qui commençait à émaner du plus jeune, ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua le son du tissu.

-Stiles ? Questionna le loup, incertain.

Lorsque le plus jeune entendit enfin la voix du loup, il prit le temps de se retourner lentement vers lui. Peter, voyant enfin la façon dont les doigts empoignaient le sexe à travers le jogging, ne put se retenir, comme dans un cartoon, d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche en grand : il n'aurait pas imaginé le jeune aussi libre.

Remontant son regard vers le visage de Stiles, il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser la manière qu'il avait de passer sa main dans son cou pour masser sa nuque à l'endroit-même où il s'imaginait sans peine le marquer d'un magnifique suçon sur sa peau pâle. À cette étrange pensée, Peter sentit sa queue réagir doucement dans le carcan de son pantalon, mais il l'ignora facilement, continuant de fixer le spectacle face à lui.

Stiles, pendant que le loup était dans ses songes, s'était déplacé jusqu'au fauteuil qui faisait face à celui du patron et il s'y était laissé tomber avec autant de classe qu'un pachyderme. Peter aurai pu gronder de voir que le fauteuil qu'on lui avait offert -et qui venait d'un grand designer français, dénommé Fly- était ainsi malmené, mais il n'en fit rien. En réalité, cela ne déplaisait pas à Peter qui s'imaginait bien le pousser lui-même avec force dans le siège. Il se demandait si Stiles avait imaginé la même chose lorsqu'il surprit le regard du jeune homme descendre sur son entre-jambe qui avait commencé à réagir de façon plus visible.

Ignorant finalement le regard luxurieux qui était posé sur lui, le loup porta toute son attention sur la main qui coulissait fermement le long de la hampe tendue. Il était évident en tout cas, que le tissu qui glissait sur le sexe devait être apprécié, même sur la peau sensible, car plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les bruits et soupirs qui sortaient de la bouche entrouverte face à lui ne pouvaient être ignorés.

L'homme en costard, commençant à trouver qu'il faisait chaud, desserra un peu sa cravate et en écho à son geste, le plus jeune stoppa sa main, se redressant le temps d'enlever son tee-shirt. Peter analysa ce torse qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, des grains de beauté y étaient parsemés au petit bonheur la chance et, comme si Stiles savait qu'il les regardait, il fit glisser ses longs doigts entre eux alors que son autre main se perdait enfin sous son pantalon. Le loup-garou voyait bien que la main ne bougeait pas, mais il pouvait aussi clairement voir les muscles de l'avant-bras de Stiles se contracter par intermittences pendant que son autre main remontait le long de son torse jusqu'à érafler de ses ongles ses pectoraux.

Remarquant qu'il évitait les boutons de chair, Peter se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il y passait la langue. Comme pour lui montrer, Stiles en prit un entre ses doigts fins et commença à jouer avec, rendant sa respiration haletante alors qu'il se mettait enfin à bouger lentement sa main le long de sa verge tendue.

Une chose était sûre, le patron de l'entreprise aurait beaucoup aimé voir ce qui se passait dans ce jogging. Car le jeune semblait réellement apprécier ce qu'il se faisait si on en jugeait par les sons de moins en moins décents qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres pleines. Mais l'humain ne semblait pas vouloir se dévoiler entièrement.

En réalité, quand celui-ci redressa sa tête qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le dossier, il avait l'air de trouver ça marrant que le loup ne puisse rien voir. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après avoir vu le regard moqueur, que Peter comprit que le sourire était là à cause d'une toute autre raison : Il avait, sans même s'en rendre compte, commencé à suivre le même rythme que lui sur son entre-jambe. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, il sourit à Stiles en s'arrêtant : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réagi ainsi lors de l'exercice de ses fonctions.

-Pas très professionnel, Monsieur Hale.

Peter déglutit discrètement en voyant Stiles se redresser pour être aussi proche que le permettaient les sofas éloignés et il se demanda ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Il eut sa réponse quand, sans plus de préambule, Stiles mit l'index de sa main inoccupée dans sa bouche. L'hyperactif suçait sans aucune inhibition son long doigt, enroulant sa langue tout autour avant de glisser sur toute sa longueur en suçant, puis il rajouta un doigt et le bêta ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer l'humain faire de même le long de son sexe.

Le loup qui était obnubilé par les lèvres qui se refermaient sur cet objet de fantasme -oui, ces doigts étaient véritablement érotiques- le regarda continuer son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte ses doigts presque entièrement de sa bouche, et lorsque l'humain montra les dents tout en se mordant doucement, un grognement intempestif sortit de la gorge du lycanthrope.

Face au sourire narquois de Stiles, l'homme en costard leva les yeux au ciel et il regarda le jeune se lever pour se mettre face à la grande fenêtre de son bureau. Fenêtre dont, Peter le remarqua juste, les stores étaient grands ouverts. Il réalisa qu'avec la lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce et la nuit noire de dehors, il ne faisait aucun doute que quiconque qui regarderait par-là aurait une vue imprenable sur le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui enlevait son pantalon d'une main tout en se donnant toujours autant de plaisir de l'autre.

Le loup-garou dans la pièce, contrairement à ceux qui regardaient éventuellement de dehors, voyait uniquement le dos du plus jeune : mais c'est avec attention qu'il le fit, admirant les fesses pâles enfin dévoilées. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un tel fessier était abrité par les habits informes que portait habituellement l'hyperactif. Stiles, qui avait regardé le bêta par-dessus son épaule, prit la parole d'un ton aguicheur :

-Alors Peter, la vue te plaît ?

Disant cela, mais n'attendant aucune réponse, il se détourna pour poser son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre penchant ensuite le haut de son corps jusqu'à ce que son torse soit posé sur sa cuisse surélevée. Ainsi positionné il pouvait accéder plus facilement à son entrée qu'il commença à titiller de son doigt encore humide.

Avec sa vue imprenable, Peter pouvait voir l'humain entrer lentement mais sûrement la première phalange dans son antre qu'il imaginait chaude et serrée avant de le regarder aller plus loin, plus profond. Il pouvait voir aussi entre ses jambes écartées que son autre main continuait son travail sur son érection qu'il pompait avec vigueur.

Il fut surpris quand il vit le jeune chanceler lorsque, d'un mouvement habile, l'un de ses longs doigts avait touché un point sensible à l'intérieur, le faisant gémir avec indécence. Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il risquait de tomber, il continua de plier son doigt pour titiller sa prostate, lâchant toujours plus de sons obscènes d'entre ses lèvres. Lorsque le loup vit le genou de l'hyperactif flancher plus fort, il commença à se lever pour éviter qu'il y ait de la casse, mais l'humain avait réussi à se rattraper in-extremis au rebord de la fenêtre.

Malheureusement, ce trouble l'avait obligé d'arrêter toutes ses activités, ce qui le contraria si on en jugeait par le pleurnichement qu'il n'avait pas retenu. Ce fut donc avec les sourcils froncés d'agacement -que le loup trouvait mignons- que Stiles se dirigea vers le sofa où il se réinstalla. Ou plutôt s'y avachit, les jambes écartées et les fesses juste au bord du fauteuil pour pouvoir continuer à assouplir le muscle pendant que, de son autre main, il faisait rouler ses bourses entre ses doigts.

Peter ne faisait même plus semblant de prétendre regarder autre chose que les doigts de l'humain qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin entre ses fesses, la main qui recommençait de rapides allez-retour sur sa longueur ou les sons qui sortaient de cette gorge pâle. Charmé par le spectacle, le bêta avait tout de même gardé sa main immobile sur son sexe douloureux, ne pouvant que fantasmer sur la sensation que ce serait d'enfoncer sa queue là, maintenant, dans le cul offert à ses yeux.

Stiles, perdu dans son plaisir, n'avait que faire des envies de l'autre et il entreprit de mettre plus de vigueur à sa tâche, soutenant un rythme rapide de ses deux mains. La tête basculée en arrière offrant la vue de sa gorge au loup, celui-ci déglutit bruyamment à la vue de la pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait au rythme des sons qui lui échappaient. Cela lui donnait envie de mettre en pratique quelques-uns de ses fantasmes les plus secrets.

Les muscles des avant-bras du jeune homme étaient bandés et une fine pellicule de sueur faisait ressortir les veines et les tendons saillants sous la peau. Les gémissements devenaient des cris et, dans quelques derniers mouvements de main, le plus jeune se répandit sur son torse pâle, mélangeant sa semence à sa transpiration. Peter émerveillé par le spectacle, dut serrer fort la base de sa queue pour ne pas jouir rien qu'à la vue de Stiles ainsi débauché qui semblait tout faire pour reprendre son souffle.

Ce fut en vacillant, à pleine deux minutes après son orgasme, que Stiles se leva. Il fit quelques pas vers le patron en costard et, une fois face à lui, il écarta les bras dans une question muette puis il regarda l'entre-jambe que le loup serrait toujours. Il haussa un sourcil et prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

-Ça t'as plu à ce que je vois. Je commence quand ?

Le vieux loup se pinça les lèvres à l'entente de la question. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui force la main, mais il devait l'avouer, même si Stilinski ne manquait pas de culot : l'embaucher pourrait être un atout et cela présentait plusieurs avantages non négligeables.

-Tu vas devoir me donner ton vrai prénom...

[…]

À quelques kilomètres de là, loin du centre-ville, un grognement sourd faisait vibrer les fenêtres d'une maison. Derek Hale était venu voir le fils du shérif -en passant par sa fenêtre- pour lui demander des renseignements sur une recherche qu'il aurait dû faire depuis deux semaines. Mais, au lieu de trouver le jeune humain de sa meute, il avait seulement trouvé l'ordinateur de celui-ci ouvert sur une fenêtre internet.

La page affichait plusieurs petites annonces de recrutement, toutes dans le même genre, mais une en particulier retenait toute son attention : « _Recrutement – Recherche hommes pour tournage porno (H/H) – Urgent – Nous sommes une grande maison de production de films X, nous cherchons des homme très sérieux et indépendantes pour faire d'eux les futures stars du porno gay. »_

-Certains auraient mieux fait de rester morts.

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase qui sonnait comme une sentence que loup entreprit de sauter par la fenêtre pour se mettre à courir en direction du centre-ville. Cette nuit : le sang coulerait. On ne touchait pas son humain impunément.

[FIN]

N'oubliez pas que vous avez besoin de moi vivante hahaha ! Alors, on dit merci qui ?

Merci Jaquie et Michel !

(note de la Bêta correctrice : si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de ces deux noms…u.u)

(Mrs S : Et maintenant : tout le monde le sait.)

Si vous avait aimé et que vous voulez les images de cette entrevue c'est ici :

Http (deux points slash slash) tictockallfandom (point) tumblr (point) com (slash) post (slash) 119947775120 (slash) that-all-sorry-nooooo

Bravo à ceux qui ont réussi :clind'œil:

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S


End file.
